Dear Diary (The Devereaux Story)/Chapter 1
Dear Diary, Being one of the few Smurfettes in the village can be tough on a girl like me. Smurfs asking for help all the time, feeling like there's not enough of you, or even feeling lonely. But I never have to. '' ''I love all my Smurfs the same, even the girls that I'm proud to call my sisters! They're special to me, no matter how much they can bug me. But, no matter how bad things get, I know I have a special place I can write my feelings in, something I can share my feelings with. Something like... "My wonderful diary!" Smurfette spoke as she held up a diary with pink leopard covering. As she kept writing in it, she noticed a few Smurfs looking this way, especially Hefty and Brainy, whom kept the most excessive staring. "Can I help you Smurfs?" Smurfette closed her diary up. "Oh, nothing, Smurfette!" Hefty nonchalantly answered, "We were just wondering what you were writing about." "Yes," Brainy agreed, "A Smurf has to know." "Secrets that are ''not ''to be shared!" Smurfette defended, "Aren't diaries supposed to be for your inner feelings?" "But who knows about the dirt you may be writing in there?!" Brainy retorted. "Hey, guys," Handy greeted, "What's going on?" "Apparently, Smurfette's got a diary full of secrets!" Brainy blabbed. "R-really?" Handy wondered. "That is none of your concern!" Smurfette shooed them, "Off you go! Leave me to write in peace!" As Brainy harrumphed and trotted away, Hefty followed. Handy only looked back in regret. "We're sorry Smurfette," Handy walked up to her, "But, if there is anything you want to talk about, you know you can ask me." "But, that's what a diary is for," Smurfette finished, "I don't need a consort." "Oh..." Handy sighed, "Okay." As he walked away, Eska watched in disgust on what Smurfette has said to him, "Rude much?" "I don't blame Smurfette," Spiro replied, "Some things she just can't discuss with us. It's probably..." he looked around and whispered, "...girl stuff." "Ah, I know how that feels," Eska nodded, "But, still, she shouldn't be talking to Handy like that! Nor any Smurf for that matter! I won't stand for it!" "Technically, you are standing," Spiro motioned to Eska's feet planted in the ground. That night, Smurfette stretched as she was getting ready for bed. She dressed her periwinkle nightgown and brushed up her blonde locks. "What a day!" Smurfette sighed, "I need to relieve stress. Now...where is my diary?" She looked under her bed, through the shelves, and even in her cabinet, "Huh. That's strange, it's usually in my house. Oh! Tee hee! Who am I kidding? It's on my nightstand! Silly me!" But, as she went to retrieve it, the diary's usual place was empty. Smurfette gasped and looked around the nightstand to see if it has fallen off. But no diary was present. She shrieked. "My diary has been stolen!" Next Category:Dear Diary chapters Category:By StormieCreater Category:Smurfs: The Devereaux Story